Tease
by honeyMellon
Summary: This is a collection of ShuuRen/RenShuu short stories that revolve around the general theme of teasing, at different locations, with different results. All are fun, I promise! Sneak preview: Shuuhei finds a gem in Renji's closet and decides to experiment; Renji takes Shuuhei to a public onsen; Shuuhei goes to the movies...and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after "Till Death Do Us Part" but _before_ "Pride". In fact, I actually briefly hinted at it in Chapter 1 of "Pride". ;) **

**Cheers to all my fellow ShuuRen fans out there! xD **

* * *

"God, just how many bandanas do you have?" Shuuhei held up a thin, slightly-yellowish piece of cloth between his thumb and forefinger. He pinched his nose with his free hand and made a dramatic gagging face at the redhead standing a few feet away from him. "And just how _old_ are they?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, they're clean." His voice came out muffled behind a makeshift facemask made out of a torn piece of cloth. Feather duster in hand, the redhead looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Suuure…" came Shuuhei's reply, followed by sounds of rustling fabric as the raven-haired man continued to dig through his partner's drawers. "Eh? What's this? Ooohhh...this is interesting!" Shuuhei continued to talk to himself as he played archeologist on Renji's belongings.

"What now?" Renji exclaimed in exasperation. "Say, instead of having so much fun over there, why don't you come here and help me clean up behind the bed?"

It was a cheery Sunday morning, the two Gotei 13 vice captains were off duty for once—they were usually on call even on the weekends. Renji had been looking forward to this day for weeks, thinking that he would finally be able to sleep in. Unfortunately for him, the little bottle of lube that they used last night fell from the bed and rolled under it. After concluding their "strenuous activities", Shuuhei peeked under the bed to search for the bottle, only to discover—much to his horror—a huge collection of dust bunnies under the bed. The clean freak in him flipped out, and that led to what they were doing now: cleaning Renji's quarters.

_On a Sunday!_ Renji grumbled for the umpteenth time that morning. He poked unhappily at the layer of dust around his bed frame, which refused to be picked up by the duster. "Next time we go visit Ichigo we need to get ourselves one of those awesome sucking machines that they have there," he said, pursing his lips.

"It's called the 'vacuum cleaner', stupid," Shuuhei said with a snicker.

"Yeah, whatever," Renji muttered irritably. He stabbed the floor several more times and was finally able to get the dust to budge. Coughing, he shook out the duster in a bag. Then, with a loud sigh, he flopped down on the bed. "There, it's clean now!"

Shuuhei looked up from the heap of clothes he'd been looking through. "Good, now come re-arrange your closet," he said, then burst out laughing when Renji shot him a murderous look. "I kid, I kid!"

"C'mon, can we go get food now or what?" Renji pleaded, his stomach growling.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

* * *

"Ahhhh…" Eyes closed, Renji let out a contented sigh as he leaned back in the tub. It had been a good day after all. After lunch, they'd gone over to the 10th squad barracks to hang out at Matsumoto's. The curvy vice captain had "acquired" a few bottles of surprisingly good sake, and had invited her usual drinking buddies, namely Shuuhei, Renji, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika, over. When Kira asked how she was able to afford them—_vice captains are grossly underpaid by the way_—she simply gave him a sultry smile and crushed his face into her expansive chest.

The water temperature was just right, not quite hot enough to burn, but enough to make Renji's skin flush. He lazily rubbed soap on himself, humming as he did so. The sake he'd had earlier was still in his system, making him a little buzzed and giddy, especially when he thought of the warm body waiting for him on the bed.

When he finally walked out from the bathroom, he gulped at the sight that greeted him. Lying on the bed was the lean, tan body of Shuuhei, which was currently bare except for a towel draped over his lap, covering his precious asset. He was flipping through the latest copy of the Monthly Seireitei magazine. His hair was messy and still damp from his shower earlier, making him look completely different. If not for the prominent tattoos on his face, people probably wouldn't recognize him, what with the hair, the lack of the choker around his neck, and the missing armbands around his biceps.

Standing there, Renji looked at his lover appreciatively, taking in the lithe yet sculpted chest, well toned abs…and a cocked eyebrow.

"Never seen me naked?" Shuuhei asked with a smirk. The truth was, he couldn't feel happier to see the redhead gape at him like this. It made him feel desirable, sexy, and it didn't hurt that it did wonders to his ego.

Renji wrapped a towel around his waist. "You look so good," he said sincerely as he sat down on the bed. He reached out a hand to caress Shuuhei's thigh, sighing happily as he felt the warmth under his palm.

"Damnit!" Shuuhei suddenly exclaimed.

Confused and surprised, Renji pulled his hand back.

"I _knew_ I missed something in this section! Oh _god_ now there's a grammar mistake in there, gah!" The raven-haired man didn't even notice his lover's bewildered expression as he jabbed his finger at a page in the magazine.

Renji rolled his eyes. On top of his vice captain duties, Shuuhei was also the editor of the magazine, and to say that he took it seriously was an understatement. Sometimes he would stay up half the night just to get the magazine done before the deadline, and poor Renji had to stay up too because he felt bad going to sleep while Shuuhei was working.

"Come on, you're ruining the mood here," Renji protested.

Suddenly realizing his behavior, Shuuhei grinned sheepishly and put down the magazine. "Sorry," he said, scooting over to Renji. "Here, let me make it up to you with a free massage."

Five minutes of kneading and painful groans later, Renji slumped forward with a happy sigh, the knots in his muscles almost entirely gone. "So…sleepy…" Renji moaned as he closed his eyes and stretched. First the hot bath, now Shuuhei's magical touch, he was so comfortable that he could fall asleep right then.

Suddenly, his vision went dark. He gave a surprised yelp as he felt something being pulled tight over his eyes. "What the hell?"

Shuuhei tugged at the bandana a few more times to make sure that the fabric was stretched taut, then he tied a knot at the back of Renji's head. The redhead was squirming, trying to get away, but Shuuhei's grip on his head was too tight.

"What are you doing?" Renji sounded bewildered. Was this some kind of joke? Oooh…or better yet, was this one of Shuuhei's little _surprises_? That thought sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin and he stopped struggling.

Outwardly quiet and stern, Shuuhei was actually a very creative lover behind closed doors. Their lovemaking had always been great, but Shuuhei liked to make extra efforts to go beyond that. Every so often he would surprise Renji with a new position, or some new technique that he read somewhere.

Now that Renji stopped moving around, Shuuhei slowly guided him down to his back on the bed. Stooping down so that his mouth was right next to Renji's, Shuuhei whispered, "I need your help with this one. Can you promise me that you'll cooperate?"

Already tingling with anticipation, Renji nodded eagerly.

_Heh. Let's see how long you can hold out_, Shuuhei thought with a wicked grin on his face. If Renji had seen that he would've cringed, but oh well; now the redhead was blissfully unaware of what was waiting for him.

* * *

Without his sight, Renji felt his other senses heighten. Still, he had no idea what Shuuhei was doing. He strained to listen, but so far all he could make out was soft rustling of fabric—the sound was very low, though, so he didn't think it was Shuuhei disrobing. Then, he felt the bed dip, followed by something warm and wet on his lips. He allowed Shuuhei to dominate the kiss, loving how the man nibbled on his lower lip and sucked gently on his tongue. He felt another rush of pleasure in his groin and couldn't help but let out a moan. Needing more, he held up his hand to pull Shuuhei closer but immediately felt his hand pinned down.

"Uh uh," Shuuhei said. "No moving for you tonight." He nudged Renji's thighs, and the redhead spread his legs to allow Shuuhei to kneel in between. The raven-haired man held a long piece of cloth in his hands—something he had found in Renji's closet that morning. He had no idea where Renji could've gotten such an exquisite piece of fabric—it was pale green, soft as silk, and felt _so_ good against skin—it was perfect for his plan.

Lifting Renji's right knee slightly, Shuuhei slid part of the cloth under the muscled thighs and pulled it up so that he had Renji's thigh almost in a sling. Then, holding both ends of the fabric, he slowly moved the cloth to and fro, letting the soft fabric brush against Renji's skin.

"Mmmmph…" Renji moaned at the sensation. The friction from the smooth fabric was minimal, but the movements were so sensual, and it was getting _so close_ to his throbbing length…he groaned in protest when it stopped right before it reached his heat. He thrust his hips towards the cloth, wanting to rub himself on the softness. In response, Shuuhei gave him a slap on his thigh.

"I told you, I need you to cooperate," Shuuhei scolded. He then removed the cloth from Renji's right leg and slid it under the left leg. He repeated the same action, dragging the fabric ever so softly along Renji's skin, and again stopping right before it touched Renji's throbbing member.

Right, left, right, left…Shuuhei alternated the same agonizingly slow movements of the cloth between Renji's legs, each time stopping short _right_ at the edge of Renji's length, which was now rock hard and weeping.

Renji groaned in frustration. Teasing was _his_ forte! Now he was getting a taste of his own medicine, and he didn't like it one bit. "P-please…" he whispered, his voice pleading. He turned his head side to side, he needed to move… move… move… anything…

"Okay, okay," Shuuhei said, and lightly brushed the fabric on Renji's erection. The redhead arched his back and moaned at the sensation, but it just wasn't enough. The fabric was so soft that it just glided past. There wasn't enough friction!

"Tsk tsk," Shuuhei teased. His lowered the cloth to brush softly against Renji again, who immediately hissed and bucked his hips. He placed his palm on Renji's hip to hold him still. "Now, now, you promised to cooperate. Now, don't move…keep still…"

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Renji roared. Without his eyes, he didn't know where the cloth was, and had no idea when it would touch him again. When the cool fabric suddenly brushed against his hot flesh once more, he had to grip the sheets to refrain from thrusting up. The muscles in his arms and legs protested as he forced them to keep still.

Shuuhei purposely used irregular intervals between each touch so that Renji would not be able to guess when he would be touched next. With Renji's nerves strung tight with anticipation, Shuuhei knew that to Renji, each touch—even if it's just the slightest brush—would send a jolt through the redhead's body.

"Shuuhei! I can't take this anymore, please!" Renji was in agony. God, he needed more friction! The goddamn cloth, or whatever it was, was too smooth and soft. It only served to get him aroused, but could not get him anywhere near satisfaction.

Shuuhei looked at Renji's now-purplish manhood and grinned. _Okay, this is getting too cruel_. Without touching Renji, he lowered his head and abruptly wrapped his mouth around Renji's tip.

The reaction was immediate; with a growl Renji arched his back and pushed himself further into Shuuhei's mouth. Having had nothing but light touches since he was blindfolded, this sudden, unexpected warmth and wetness was so intense that Renji's mind began to feel hazy.

"Shuuhei! _Oh God!_" Renji screamed, his fists clenching the sheets so hard that Shuuhei was actually worried that the sheets would rip.

Gently sucking on the flesh, Shuuhei took in the whole length until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Almost immediately, Renji's body jerked and he released into Shuuhei's mouth, muttering curses as he did so.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Shuuhei grinned at the sight of his lover heaving and panting on the bed with the back of an arm draped over his forehead, limbs literally shaking because of the sudden release of tension in the muscles.

Shuuhei scooted up to Renji's face to remove the blindfold. When it was removed, Renji tried to glare at his lover fiercely, only to end up snorting in laughter when he saw Shuuhei's mischievous smile.

"God, I _hate_ you," Renji whispered before pulling Shuuhei down for a kiss. His hand snaked into Shuuhei's pants and he smiled into the kiss. "Looks like we need to take care of something else…"

* * *

"What was it that you used last night anyway? It was so soft," Renji asked, stifling a yawn. It was the next morning, and he was still under the covers, unwilling to get up from the warmth and comfort of his bed even though he was going to be late for work.

Shuuhei blinked in surprise. "Huh? I found it in your closet," he said.

"Eh? I'm pretty sure I'd remember it if I own something like that," Renji muttered, finally getting up. As he did, his eyes fell upon a long piece of pale green fabric on the ground next to the bed. He eyes widened in recognition. "Oh my fucking god!"

"What?" Alarmed, Shuuhei sat up and stared as Renji picked up the cloth gingerly. In daylight, the cloth looked even more delicate. The color was a subtle hue of light green, like…like…

"Oh _fuck_," Shuuhei said, as he, too, realized what it was.

By then Renji had doubled over with laughter. "K-Kuchiki….hah…Kuchiki-taicho…" he gasped between laughs. The sudden mental image of Byakuya finding out what they had used his scarf for was too much to bear.

Said to be made from silver-white, windflower light silk, and handmade by the master weaver, Tsujushiro Kuroemon III, this scarf was a Kuchiki family heirloom. It was so ridiculously expensive that just one of it was worth forty-five houses in Soul Society. It was part of Kuchiki Byakuya's daily attire, along with his _kenseikan_ and fingerless _tekkou_.

The only reason one was now in Renji's possession was because his captain had draped it over his battered body at the end of a fight—that fight which he would never forget, where he had challenged his captain in order to save Rukia. Even though Renji eventually lost the battle, Byakuya had been so impressed by the redhead's determination and strength that he left his scarf as a token of recognition before walking away. Ever since then, Renji had kept the scarf with him as a reminder of one thing, and one thing only—his goal of one day surpassing his captain.

Well, that was before Shuuhei got his hands on it…

END

* * *

**Short but sweet, I hope. ;) I only wish I could put into better words that look on Renji's face when he was being tortured by Shuuhei! I have it all in my head but my vocab is just...sigh. More practice, more practice!**

**Reviews/comments are welcome and much appreciated, as always! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A very big thank you to the lovely liqiu03 and Cuzosu for the review on the original story! Cuzosu's comment inspired me to extend this story a little bit, so I slipped in a second chapter...for Renji's REVENGE!**

**Without further ado, here's the second chapter of "Tease"!**

* * *

Friday night at the local izakaya restaurant was pretty high up in Renji's list of favorite things to do. Tonight was just like any other; Ikkaku and Yumichika were the first ones to arrive, followed closely by Kira and Matsumoto. By the time Renji arrived, Ikkaku was already buzzed.

"Yo Renji!" The bald man called out heartily at the sight of his redheaded friend. "Here! Oi! Here!" Feeling embarrassed by the stares from other customers in the restaurant, Yumichika gave him a hard poke in the ribs, earning a loud yelp that ended up attracting even more people.

"Man, you started without me," Renji grumbled playfully as he slumped down next to Ikkaku. He greeted the others with a nod.

"Where's Hisagi-kun?" Matsumoto asked when she realized that Renji came alone. She raised an eyebrow with a look that conveyed an unspoken "_uh oh I hope you guys are not fighting_".

Reading her thoughts, Renji chuckled and said, "Nah, he's just a freaking workaholic. Says he's behind by two days." He shook his head as he helped himself to a drink.

Kira rolled his eyes and muttered, "Same excuse _all _the time. Seriously, you're spoiling him."

"Yeah!" chirped Ikkaku helpfully, "You shouldn't let him get away with it—hic!"

Renji shrugged. "It's his choice, and I respect that, you know?" he said, looking indifferent.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" The blonde did not believe it one bit. He peered at the redhead over his sake cup. Renji might respect Shuuhei's choice, but he sure didn't seem to like it very much even though he didn't say so.

"You need to do something about this," Matsumoto chimed in and gave Renji a knowing wink.

The redhead made a face. _Oh come on guys_, Renji thought miserably, _it's not like I don't know it! _He loved Shuuhei to death, but god sometimes he felt like strangling the man for putting work ahead of him. He knew Shuuhei didn't do it intentionally; this was simply how Shuuhei was. It was never a problem when he was single, and now he didn't realize how much his habit was affecting Renji.

Encouraged by his friends, Renji decided that, _yes_, he did need to do something about this. _Especially after Shuuhei tortured him like that the other night!_ And so the gears began to turn in his mind…it was time to hatch a plan…

* * *

"I don't know about this," Shuuhei said, looking around apprehensively. "Why do we have to come here of all places?"

They stood in the locker room in one of the most popular public _onsen_ in Soul Society. People bustled around them, all wearing the same light robe provided by the bath house. Some had obviously just gotten out of the water, their skin flushed and slightly wrinkled. The place was very busy, but that was expected since it was Saturday.

"What are you talking about? Rangiku-san said this is the best one!" Renji said, raising his voice so that he could be heard over all the other voices around them.

"How are we even going to find space in the bath?" Shuuhei asked in dismay when they stepped out from the locker room and into the bath area. Sure enough, it was so packed that people were practically sitting right next to each other, which could get kind of awkward since everyone's naked. Nope, Shuuhei did not like the idea of being squashed between naked strangers.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal?" Renji chided. Before Shuuhei could protest, he found himself dragged to the nearest tub.

"Excuse me!" Renji announced loudly as he squeezed himself between two bathers, pulling Shuuhei with him. The redhead looked unperturbed by the dirty looks he was getting from the people he had shoved aside, while Shuuhei bowed his head repeatedly in apology.

"What are you doing!" Shuuhei hissed in Renji's ear. "That was so rude!" He felt his left arm brush against the stranger next to him, and he cringed, only to end up bumping his foot on the man's foot. "Sorry!" The man gave him a toothy grin and Shuuhei felt all the more uncomfortable.

"Relax, Shuuhei," Renji said, wrapping an arm over Shuuhei's shoulders. "Ahhhh… This is so comfortable!" He leaned back against the side of the tub and sighed.

Shuuhei gritted his teeth and tried his best to relax. _But how could he?_ He wasn't used to being naked around so many people, much less around so many _naked_ people! He pressed himself closer against Renji, taking comfort in the familiar warmth of his lover.

After fidgeting nervously in the water for a good ten minutes, Shuuhei finally felt relaxed enough to lean his head back. Much to his delight, the creep who had grinned at him earlier had left the bath, so now he had more space and could actually spread out his limbs a bit. Closing his eyes, he began to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

His eyes flew open in alarm when he suddenly felt a crawling sensation on the back of his right thigh. Not wanting to make a scene, he tensed his muscles to stop himself from moving. He turned to his right to look at Renji, who had his eyes closed, his expression completely serene.

_What the hell? _Shuuhei looked to his left. The young man on his left also had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the tub, looking as though he had fallen asleep. Shuuhei looked around at all the other bathers. Nothing seemed out of place. People were either talking softly to each other or simply relaxing on their own.

He flinched when his right thigh was touched again; this time the touch lingered, and he could tell that it was from a hand. He stared at Renji through narrowed eyes. A pair of innocent-looking eyes looked back at him behind hooded lids. Then the corners of Renji's mouth curled up slightly.

Shuuhei wanted to curse at Renji as the redhead continued to caress his thigh in the water, his expression unchanged except for a hint of a smile. Anyone looking at Renji would think he was simply enjoying the warmth of the _onsen_. Shuuhei tried to wriggle away, but ended up bumping into the young man on his left. Apologizing profusely, he grudgingly slid back to his original position next to Renji, who continued to stroke his thighs as though nothing was going on.

"Renji!" Shuuhei hissed. He moved his leg away but Renji's soft caress suddenly became a strong grip. Shuuhei glared at Renji but the redhead merely smirked. Once he was certain that Shuuhei wasn't going to struggle anymore, Renji let go of Shuuhei's thigh and returned to the gentle stroking motions.

"What are you doing?" Shuuhei whispered urgently. His lover's touches would've been much appreciated at any other time, but here? _In public?_ He tried to push the redhead's hand away but his movements were once again limited by the lack of space around him. The young man on his left had already glared at him twice for moving around so much.

In the end Shuuhei gave up and just slumped back against the tub. He felt Renji's hand snake over to the insides of his left thigh and began to slide up and down very slowly along the smooth skin. Shuuhei felt goosebumps rise on his own skin and he shuddered. Since Renji was only stroking his thighs, he finally relaxed. _What the hell,_ he thought, _nobody would see anyway_.

Then his eyes widened when he felt Renji's hand slowly move up towards his crotch. He turned around to glare at Renji, but the redhead had his eyes closed so he couldn't let out his frustration. Shuuhei gave Renji a small kick in the foot, but Renji ignored him and continued to move his hand stubbornly upward.

"Renji!" Shuuhei hissed again, almost pleading this time. Heat was beginning to creep up his neck. How could Renji do this in public? This was so…shameful! He felt the hand stop, and he sighed out loud in relief.

And then suddenly Renji's fingers wrapped around Shuuhei's sensitive organ.

Stifling a groan, Shuuhei closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. The hand now lovingly massaged his package, the movements slow and gentle. The touch, combined with the soothing warmth from the water, was beginning to get to Shuuhei. To his horror, he felt himself harden.

_Shit!_ Shuuhei was frantic. He willed himself to soften, but this was one of those things that you just could not control in a situation like this. Renji's hand continued its merciless attack, kneading Shuuhei's sack and occasionally stroking his length. Shuuhei bit his lip to refrain from screaming. He never realized it was so difficult to keep silent!

He stole guilty glances at his fellow bathers. To his relief, nobody seemed to have noticed anything.

"Stop!" Shuuhei whispered harshly in Renji's ear. Again, he was completely ignored. He reached out a finger to poke Renji in the ribs, but the redhead seemed unaffected.

Shuuhei was in agony now. He was moaning and groaning loudly in his mind, and it was taking all of his will power to refrain from letting them escape his lips. His knees were beginning to feel weak. This felt _so _good.

_Oh god_, he thought, _shit, if I come in here…_ His face burned when he thought of that. He would probably just die of shame if that really happened. Surely Renji would not do that to him?

He gave Renji a scared look only to get an innocent smile in return. Shuuhei had never felt such a strong urge to punch someone in the face before.

Suddenly, Renji's hand let go of Shuuhei, and he sagged back in relief. His member was still throbbing, but at least it wouldn't get any worse now. He shot Renji a death glare. _Someone was _so _getting his ass kicked tonight!_

Renji pulled himself up from the water, and instinctively Shuuhei moved to follow. Then he froze when he realized that he was still hard, and _naked_. Which meant that if he were to stand up right now, his erection would be proudly displayed for everyone to see. With a dejected sigh, he sat back down in the water to wait it out.

He ended up having to spend another fifteen minutes in the water before he dared to move. Having Renji sit next to the tub watching him with a wicked smile did not help one bit. He was so aroused that it refused to soften for the longest time. Even when he finally got out of the water, he was sure that his face was so flushed that any idiot could guess what happened.

As they hurriedly returned the robes and paid, Shuuhei continued to glare at Renji, but his mind kept replaying those touches—_and in public, no less_—and before long he was breathing hard again. Luckily he was dressed now and his loose robes could at least hide his problem temporarily.

Renji glanced at Shuuhei as they left the bath house, he was beginning to feel that he might have overdid it this time. The raven-haired man had not said a word since he got out of the tub, even when they changed in the locker room. He chewed on his lower lip. Yes, he definitely crossed the line this time, he thought in dismay.

Renji's mind was so occupied with worry that he bumped into Shuuhei, who had stopped walking. He lifted his head and realized with surprise that they had somehow gotten back to his quarters.

Stealing another guilty glance at Shuuhei, Renji wordlessly opened the door and let his lover go in first. As he turned around to close the door, he suddenly found himself pinned against the door by a very frustrated, very pissed, and _very _aroused Shuuhei.

Needless to say, Rikichi got quite an earful that night.

END

* * *

**Poor Shuuhei! _By the way, onsen_ is the Japanese word for "hot spring". I have no idea if a public bath house would ever get this crowded, but for this story let's just imagine that it does! xD**

**I like to cross reference my own stories, so if you felt a little confused reading the last sentence of the story, it's referring to my other short story, "Noisy Neighbor". Do check it out if you're interested! ;)**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just _love_ torturing these boys! Here's the 3rd installment of this collection of tease-themed short stories. **

**Cuzosu, BarbaritaS, and liqiu03: This one is for you guys! ;)**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the top of Renji's head with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on, man," he grumbled. "How long are you going to take to decide?" His stomach let out a growl as if he didn't already know that he was starving.

"Hang on!" Renji continued to peer intently at the newspaper in front of him while Shuuhei, who was looking over his shoulder, snickered.

The two vice captains had taken the opportunity to slip away to Karakura for a weekend. Everyone at Seireitei had been putting in extra hours to train lately, especially the vice captains, who had to train the newer recruits in their divisions. So, in a rare display of appreciation, the captains were nice enough to let the officers off for a couple of days. Shuuhei had wanted to stay, since he was also the acting captain of the 9th division, but Ukitake-taicho managed to persuade him to leave by assuring him that he would personally oversee the division when Shuuhei was gone.

The first thing Renji and Shuuhei did when they arrived at Karakura was to make a quick stop at Urahara Shoten; to pick up their gigai, and also for Renji to tackle the blond shopkeeper to the ground. If Shuuhei and Tessai had not separated them immediately, who knew what would have happened. At least Urahara had enough decency to give them a bunch of freebies in an attempt to make up for what he—well, technically Ururu—did to Renji, albeit by accident.

During their last visit, Ichigo had promised to take them around to experience "real life" in the world of the living the next time they dropped by, and that led to their current situation: the four of them—including Rukia—sitting in Ichigo's room flipping through the day's newspaper to pick a movie to watch at the cinema.

Unlike Renji, Shuuhei didn't get many opportunities to come to the living world for missions. But he had heard stories; curious things called airplanes that carry people across vast lands, seas and mountains, clothes called jeans that apparently only needed to be washed once a year, something named Photoshop that instantly makes people beautiful and thin. And most fascinating was this thing called a movie theatre. According to Rukia, humans would sit in a large, dark room to look at people pretend to be other people. Out of all the things he had heard, that was the one that captivated him the most. And so he made that his first request to Ichigo; Hisagi Shuuhei wanted to go to a movie theatre.

The orange-haired boy had looked at him in amusement and agreed. What he didn't expect, though, was that it would take them a whole _freaking hour_ to decide what to see.

"Okay, that's it," Ichigo huffed. "We'll decide over lunch, come on." With that, he stood up and started to herd the others out of his room.

They ended up eating a restaurant close to the movie theatre. Shuuhei watched in wonder as the food arrived. _Crunchy potatoes! Sweet bubbly drinks in a plastic cup and a long thin tube called a straw!_ He really ought to arrange more missions to Karakura for himself, he thought, giddy with delight.

"Look at you," Renji teased. "People will think that you're mental, grinning like an idiot for no reason." He was happy that Shuuhei seemed to be having a good time. God knows that the raven-haired man needed a break from the stress of holding together an entire squad by himself, and from the lingering hurt left by Tousen.

Shuuhei just smiled and continued to marvel at the taste of this bundle of food they called _hamburger_. It sure was a messy thing to eat; the innards kept falling out and the bun that was supposed to hold everything together seemed to be disintegrating at an alarming rate. He was looking forward to watching the movie, which Ichigo ended up selecting. What was the name of the movie again? He scrunched his nose, trying to remember. Something with a number, he vaguely recalled.

* * *

**Building up...building up... ;) Next chapter will be up soon!**

**The part about Urahara is a reference to my other story, "Accidental Overdose".**


	4. Chapter 4

**See! I promised that the update will be fast! ;) **

* * *

Shuuhei was not hungry at all after the big lunch, but he couldn't resist buying a bag of those puffy yellow balls that everyone seemed to be carrying. It smelled kind of funny, but he just had to try. Renji and Rukia both looked like they were choking as they refrained themselves from laughing out loud at Shuuhei's behavior. The man seemed determined to learn everything he could about the living world within a day.

"Ahhh..." Shuuhei sighed happily as he sank down into the seat next to Renji. It was still early so people were slowly trickling into the theatre. They had possibly the best seats in the house, right in the center with a perfect view of the screen.

It seemed to take forever for the movie to start playing. When the room finally began to darken, Shuuhei almost cheered out loud in excitement. Sensing his feelings, Renji chuckled and wrapped an arm around Shuuhei's shoulder to pull the man closer.

The movie started out all right; there was a little boy who was taken away at a young age to be trained as a warrior, and when he was older, he was sent off on a test. As the boy faced a large wolf alone in the snow, Shuuhei gripped Renji's hand anxiously. How did they make an animal act? he wondered in fascination. A battle of life-and-death began, and when it ended Shuuhei let out an audible breath of relief. His heart thudded loudly in his chest from the suspense. This was thrilling! Why didn't they have something like this in Soul Society?

"Dude, it's a _movie_," Ichigo whispered in Shuuhei's ear. "Relax." Shuuhei blushed slightly as he realized that he must have gotten so into the movie that Ichigo could see the tension in his body. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while Renji let out a muffled laugh. Someone in front of them turned around and spat an annoyed hiss, and they all fell silent.

And so the movie went on. More fight scenes...then the little boy grew up to become a mighty king. He had a most beautiful queen, her hair was a dark mass of soft curls, her lips sultry, and her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked lovingly at her husband. And they all had on very interesting clothes that looked like long pieces of cloth simply wrapped around their bodies. Their clothes didn't cover much, Shuuhei mused. In fact, the king was bare above the waist aside from a cape or something. And look at the man's abs! Shuuhei automatically thought of Renji and his muscular frame, and smiled to himself. Nobody could compare with Renji when it came to fitness and beauty. He thought of how Renji's toned muscles would ripple in time with his thrusts as he pressed Shuuhei into the mattress... Shuuhei shook himself and reigned in his mind to focus on what was happening on the screen.

Ah, the king had declared a war! Shuuhei sat up eagerly. This was getting interesting!

He waited for the action to begin, but instead, the scene switched to the king and queen in their chamber. He cocked an eyebrow. Oh, they're saying goodbye, he realized. The king knew that he would most likely die in the battle, and this could be the last night he had with his queen. Shuuhei felt a twinge of sadness as he thought of how similar that was to his own predicament. When the time comes, he would also have to say goodbye to Renji. Would Renji look at him like the way the queen was looking at the king now? Would Shuuhei be able to put on a brave front as the king did now?

When the king and queen kissed onscreen, Shuuhei's eyes widened. Ooh, and now they're undressing. He turned to look at Ichigo. Was the kid old enough to watch this? As expected, the boy's eyes were glued to the screen, his mouth slightly agape. Shuuhei chuckled to himself. It's a movie, he thought, it wouldn't be anything too graphic anyway.

On the screen, the king pushed the queen onto the bed. Their naked bodies pressed urgently against each other, and the king's fingers began to explore his wife's smooth curves. The queen closed her eyes and arched her back into her husband as he captured her lips in his own in a fierce kiss. Moans and pants filled the darkened theatre.

Shuuhei gulped. Wow. Were these people really pretending? It looked real enough to him. In fact, it was so real that he was beginning to feel his face heat up; the way it would heat up when Renji claimed his lips, and when Renji's arousal rubbed against his own... Mmmm...that sweet sensation when Renji's talented fingers massaged his sensitive organ, oh how he loved the loving caresses, oh yes, just like this...

Shuuhei's eyes flew open as he suddenly realized that he wasn't just _thinking_ of these sensations. The mental images in his mind had gone away, but the wonderful feeling between his legs lingered. Oh god, it felt _so good_. His eyes immediately went to his crotch, and for a moment he stopped breathing.

"Renji!" he hissed, just loud enough that only the redhead next to him could hear.

"Hmm?" Renji murmured in a sultry voice. His eyes were half-closed, but the gaze was fixed on the raven-haired man now staring at him with a stricken look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Shuuhei whispered urgently.

Renji smirked. "Touching you. Why?"

Shuuhei nearly passed out in exasperation at that reply. "Stop it! This is not funny!"

"Mmm..." was all Renji said. His hand continued to stroke Shuuhei's arousal through his pants...gently, but firmly enough for Shuuhei to feel it through the fabric.

"Ichigo will see this!" Shuuhei was close to panicking. His eyes left the screen, but the moans from the royal couple continued to ring in his ears, and much to his horror, he was getting harder by the minute. He clamped his thighs together, but that didn't deter Renji one bit.

"Mmm hmm..." Renji replied.

Shuuhei risked a sideways glance at the orange-haired boy next to him. Ichigo's eyes were still glued to the screen, obviously riveted by the erotic display on the screen. For a fleeting moment Shuuhei wondered if Ichigo was a virgin, then he caught himself and looked at the boy nervously. Good, Ichigo seemed to be completely oblivious of the indecency that was happening right next to him. Rukia, who was sitting on the other side of Ichigo, was staring at the screen with her mouth slightly ajar as well. Shuuhei was safe, for the moment.

Renji's strong, talented fingers expertly played with Shuuhei's erection, which was beginning to strain painfully against the tight pants. Shuuhei took long, deep breaths to calm himself, but Renji's touches was rendering his efforts useless. His heart threatened to leap out of his mouth as it quickened, partly from pleasure between his legs and even more so from his fear of being discovered. This reminded him exactly like what Renji had done to him in the _onsen_ not too long ago, but at least they were under water that time!

Shuuhei cursed under his breath and tried to pry Renji's hand away, but the stubborn redhead simply latched on to his privates in a painful grip. After a few failed attempts, Shuuhei ended up placing the bag of popcorn on top of Renji's hand, hoping that it would be enough to block it from view.

His face burned as he became increasingly aroused, and he bit down on his lower lip to silence himself. When Renji's hand made a particularly sensual swirl on his erection, he couldn't stop the little moan that escaped his lips. For a few seconds Shuuhei froze, his heart beating wildly, expecting Ichigo to turn around and begin shrieking. But no, the boy was still completely engrossed in the movie.

Shuuhei glanced at the screen. Oh god, the queen is now riding the king with her head thrown back, her long tresses spilling across her soft shoulders and across her breasts. Her eyes were half-closed, and she was making the most erotic moans that Shuuhei had ever heard from a woman's mouth. To Shuuhei's horror, hearing those moans made him accidentally let loose a groan of his own. He immediately clamped a hand on his mouth. _Now_ for sure Ichigo would find out!

Luckily for him, his groan simply blended in with the sounds from the movie, and he realized that he was not the only one affected by the sex scene. Around him, he could see people, men and women alike, shifting in their seats. Some looked uncomfortable, perhaps even a little embarrassed, but most men looked like they wanted badly to be the king. Ichigo continued to stare at the screen and showed no indication of having heard Shuuhei.

"Stop it, please!" he pleaded softly, tugging at Renji's hand.

"Mmm..."

"Shhhh!" A girl sitting in front of Shuuhei suddenly turned around and hissed at him. "Shut up!" she whispered fiercely.

"S-sorry!" Shuuhei stammered, hoping that she didn't see Renji's hand in his lap. The redhead seemed completely nonplussed, his hand continued to massage Shuuhei's increasingly painful arousal.

Groaning inwardly, Shuuhei sank back into his chair. He stretched out his legs and curled his toes as he shuddered in pleasure. His hands gripped the seat rest tightly, and he clenched his eyes closed. How he wished he could just moan freely like he usually did when he was alone with Renji. This was plain torture, and he could tell that the redhead was thoroughly enjoying himself.

_Should've just let Urahara kill him_, he thought, gritting his teeth. He was absolutely furious at Renji but his body was loving every touch. When another tremor of pleasure shot through his body, he let out a muffled cry before he could stop himself.

"You okay?" Ichigo's voice rang in Shuuhei's ear.

The raven-haired man froze and his heart sank. There, now he was busted. He braced himself for a scream of horror from the boy, but nothing came. That was when he realized that the pressure between his legs had lifted.

"Y-yes," Shuuhei said, his face burning from embarrassment. He turned to glare at Renji, but Renji simply smiled innocently at Ichigo and Shuuhei as he casually tapped both hands on the armrests of his seat.

Ichigo shrugged and returned to the movie. Shuuhei's body sagged in relief. _The bastard!_ He shot a murderous glare at the redhead next to him, but Renji just looked at him and winked. _Winked!_

Shuuhei jumped when Renji's hand returned. He looked at the redhead pleadingly, hoping that his eyes would convey his desperate pleas for the redhead to stop. Renji smiled at him sweetly and blatantly ignored him. It was getting painful as his flesh throbbed within the confines of his pants. Shuuhei clenched his eyes shut and hissed softly at the mixture of pleasure and pain that radiated up from his groin. He slouched more and more in the chair, hoping to ease the pressure between his legs, but in doing that, he only provided Renji more access. The redhead's hand immediately snaked downwards and pressed gently on the sensitive area between Shuuhei's sack and entrance. Shuuhei threw his head back into the back of the chair and arched his back at the new sensation.

_Help me_, he thought, almost sobbing. _Somebody help me._

Now Renji's hand was back at the tip of Shuuhei's length, alternating between gentle squeezes and long, slow strokes. In his attempt to swallow a cry, Shuuhei ended up coughing. The hand in his lap immediately disappeared.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo turned and asked in concern. He was slightly annoyed to be distracted not once but _twice_ in the middle of such a...captivating...scene, but Shuuhei seemed to be in distress. Perhaps he accidentally swallowed a piece of popcorn?

"Y-yeah, I'm t-totally fine," Shuuhei gasped, sitting up straight. His eyes flicked to the screen and he laughed weakly, "Interesting, huh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. You'd think that someone at Shuuhei's age would be less affected by a sex scene in a movie, he thought.

* * *

**I just love Shuuhei being helpless like this. xD**

**By the way, can anyone guess what movie they're watching? Leave me a comment with your answer! I'll write a story dedicated to anyone who gets the right answer! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Renji's just asking for trouble!**

**So has anyone guessed what movie they're watching? Remember, if you get the right answer, I'll write a story dedicated to you! ;) I dropped a lot of hints!**

* * *

Renji threw a sideways glance at his dark-haired lover. The man seemed to be on the verge of screaming. Even in the dimness of the theatre, Renji could tell that Shuuhei was blushing. He waited until Ichigo had returned his attention to the screen, then slowly reached out to place his hand in Shuuhei's lap once more.

He felt Shuuhei stiffen at his touch, and he smiled slyly. He knew he was pushing his luck, but Shuuhei's reaction from the experience at the _onsen_ was so priceless, he just had to do it again. Shuuhei had been terrified at the _onsen_, so Renji could only imagine how much worse the man must be feeling right this moment.

Working his talented fingers, he heard a small sigh from Shuuhei, and he turned to look at the man. The raven-haired man sat low in the chair, his eyes closed, jaw clenched tight, his body tense. Renji saw the rapid rise and fall of Shuuhei's chest. He gulped at the sight of his aroused lover, painfully aware of his own erection.

Renji felt a slight twitch in the heat below his hand, and he looked up into Shuuhei's face. The man was biting his lips, the muscles in his neck flexed as he desperately held back moans. Renji knew his lover's body language like the back of his hand, and he knew that Shuuhei was right at the edge now. He pulled his hand away and watched with a wicked grin as Shuuhei made an involuntary thrust upwards at the sudden loss of Renji's touch.

He watched as Shuuhei shuddered and slowly let out a breath. The dark-haired man glared at him from heavy-lidded eyes, eyes that looked furious but were also glazed over with need. Renji held the gaze and licked his lips, savoring a feeling of triumph when he saw Shuuhei gulp at the sight. He knew he was being cruel, but he also knew that when Shuuhei finally gets his release, it would be a mind-blowing experience. His heart raced as he thought back of the look of raw hunger on Shuuhei's face when they got back from the _onsen_ that day. All the pent-up desire exploded the moment the door closed, and Shuuhei had pounced on him and literally ripped his robes off. The price Renji paid was the ability to walk properly the next day, but it was all worth it.

Shuuhei's breath eventually slowed down. He continued to glare at Renji, his eyes sending a silent warning to the redhead: _do that again and you're dead_. Renji simply smirked, and Shuuhei scowled at his expression.

Before Shuuhei could fully recover, Renji reached over to his lap and held the still-hard organ again in a firm grip. Shuuhei flinched and instinctively clenched his thighs together to block the assault, but Renji immediately felt the organ jerk back to life underneath his touch. Shuuhei shot him a murderous look, but when Renji skillfully massaged the bulge in his pants, Shuuhei threw his head back into the back of the chair once more and clenched his jaw tight to refrain from groaning out loud.

"Renji..." Shuuhei hissed softly. His toes curled and he involuntarily relaxed his thighs. Renji took the opportunity to travel down further between Shuuhei's legs. The raven-haired man let out a barely audible gasp and his breath quickened.

Shuuhei had been so near to the edge earlier that it didn't take long for him to approach that limit once more. Renji watched his lover's face, and when he recognized the familiar expression that indicated that Shuuhei was at his limit, he let go of Shuuehi's arousal.

The raven-haired vice captain could not stop his strangled cry in time, and Renji winced when Shuuhei turned the cry into a low growl. The man's brows were knitted and the muscles in his strong jaw rippled as he fought to swallow any sounds that threatened to follow.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked, frowning in concern. Beside him, Rukia leaned forward to look at Shuuhei, her face also filled with worry. She had heard the cry, and it sounded quite alarming.

"Y-ye-yeah, I'm f-fine," Shuuhei replied hoarsely. As usual, Renji had retracted his hand, so he was left panting in his seat, seemingly flustered for no apparent reason.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. _Fine my ass_, he thought. But since the older man insisted, he shrugged and turned back to face the screen. The sex scene had ended long ago, and now the war was at full swing. Bare-chested men, led by the king, clashed with oddly-dressed enemies in a fierce battle. The roars from the men filled the theatre; weapons colliding and heads flying.

After the exchange with Ichigo, Renji seemed to have finally realized how close they were to being caught. Shuuhei relaxed and sagged into the chair, nursing his mixed feelings over the loss of Renji's touch. On one hand he was relieved, but on the other he longed for his lover's skillful hand. Renji always seemed to know how to push his buttons; he knew all the secret spots on Shuuhei's body, places even Shuuhei himself didn't know would elicit such pleasure.

Then, he felt something brush lightly against his leg; Renji's hand found its way into Shuuhei's lap again. With a few soft caresses, the redhead coaxed Shuuhei's softening organ into full arousal once more. Shuuhei's heart fluttered and he found himself quickly approaching the edge.

Shuuhei finally snapped.

He stood up abruptly, knocking aside Renji's hand. The redhead stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. With a raspy growl, he grabbed Renji's wrist and yanked the redhead to his feet. Turning to Ichigo, Shuuhei said in a gruff voice, "Excuse me, I guess I don't feel well after all. I need to go to the restroom."

Ichigo and Rukia shifted their knees aside to make way for Shuuhei and looked on in amusement as Renji was dragged roughly along.

"Maybe having a burger wasn't a good idea, huh?" Ichigo muttered as he watched Shuuhei stomp out of the theatre with Renji stumbling after him. Beside him, Rukia shrugged.

* * *

"Are you okay? You guys never came back!" Rukia said, her hands on her hips. Behind her, people continued to file out of the theatre, most of them chattering excitedly about the movie.

"Umm...his stomach didn't agree with the food," Renji replied, looking sheepish. Standing next to him, Shuuhei offered a weak smile.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow and looked at both men skeptically. Was it just her imagination, or did Shuuhei look slightly flushed? And was Renji's shirt untucked earlier? Now that she thought about it, the man's ponytail looked a bit...different. Was it tied that high just now? Something was not right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Let's go back to my place, then. I'm sure my dad has something for the stomach," Ichigo said, gesturing with his head.

With that, the four of them headed for the exit; Ichigo and Rukia laughing as they threw insults at each other, Shuuhei and Renji smiling as they laced their fingers together.

If Rukia had been walking behind the redhead, though, she would've noticed his slight limp.

END

* * *

**Ouch. ;) **

**So, what movie do you think they watched? Well, Rukia and Ichigo watched, at least. ;) Reviews and comments make me very happy! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotten a few comments that Shuuhei needed to unleash a revenge! So, here it is. This is dedicated to the wonderful Cuzosu, who had been super supportive since I first began to post stories here.  
**

* * *

Why does it have to be Renji? Shuuhei thought glumly as he strolled down the hallway in the 9th division barracks. Once again the redhead had been dispatched to Karakura town along with Rukia. It seemed more and more likely that it would become a long-term assignment, at least until whatever preparation Gotei 13 had been making was completed. He chuckled at the irony; how the tides had turned. Now it was his turn to feel left out. He missed Renji's constant complaints of his work habits—which, by the way, had drastically improved since their last fight—and the redhead's laughter. Oh, how he missed the mischievous grin Renji would flash him when the redhead felt frisky, the feel of those warm hands on his cool skin, and the loud, insistent voice of the man protesting the idea of doing chores.

Again, his mouth curved upwards in a small smile at the irony; as usual Renji would be staying at Urahara Shoten, which meant he would _have_ to do chores to make up for "freeloading", as Urahara liked to put it. Not for the first time that day, he wondered how Renji was coping. Certainly, Rukia, Ichigo, and the other humans were there with him, but it would not escape the redhead's mind that he was mainly there for the town's, as well as Ichigo's, protection. It was not a leisure trip.

At the thought, Shuuhei paused. Perhaps _he_ could arrange a short trip to Karakura for himself. Nothing serious like helping with reconnaissance or battle, but perhaps something like delivering a message. It would be stretching it, he knew, to send a vice captain—_no_, an acting captain—for a simple chore like this. But he _was_ an acting captain after all, surely it wouldn't be too difficult to swap a junior officer's task as his own. He stepped absent-mindedly into his office. It would be quick, he thought, the division members won't even miss his presence. Yes, he decided with a smile. That sounded like a good plan.

* * *

The raven-haired man looked around apprehensively as he stepped out from a Senkai gate. He wasn't familiar with the town; every time he was here, Renji had been with him, so he never had to worry about directions and such. Now he wished that he had paid more attention to the details, because he had no idea where he was. He knew where he had to go, but he didn't know its location within the town. As the Senkai gate disappeared behind him, he closed his eyes and searched for Renji's spiritual pressure. It was barely detectable, what with the fact that the redhead had on a _gentei reiin_, and that he was in a _gigai_. Even so, he was able to detect it, and he hopped, from rooftop to rooftop, towards Urahara Shoten.

When he finally arrived at the store front, he hesitated. How should he do this? Should he silently sneak in to give Renji a surprise? Or should he just announce his visit and—

"Well hello! Look who we have here!" An annoyingly-cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. Shuuhei looked up to see a face hidden behind a fan.

"Urahara-san," Shuuhei said in greeting. Ichigo calls this man "Hat and Clogs", Shuuhei knew, and it could not have been more accurate. Take those away and Shuuhei doubted he could recognize the blonde man standing in front of him.

"Who?" A familiar voice rang behind Urahara, and Shuuhei's eyes lit up at the sight of the spiky red ponytail that appeared over the blonde's shoulder.

"Shuuhei!" Renji exclaimed in surprise, his face breaking into a big grin. Then, his smile faltered as he realized the strangeness of Shuuhei's presence in the town. "Did something happen in Soul Society?"

Shuuhei's eyes widened. "No, no, I'm just delivering the you weekly report form," he said hastily. "Here." His hand disappeared into the many folds of his _shihakusho_ and brought out a slim envelope. "Remember to fill it up and send it back soon."

The redhead arched an eyebrow inquiringly. Shuuhei could almost hear the question Renji had in his mind.

"Ahhh...who cares why he's here!" Urahara sang, waving his fan to invite Shuuhei into his store. "You're just in time for lunch, too, why don't you join us?"

Shuuhei looked at him, feeling a little uncertain. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude—" He was cut off again by Urahara.

"No problem at all! Having one more freeloader is nothing!" The blonde man said with a grin, much to Shuuhei's chagrin.

* * *

Renji lay on the mat, his fingers laced behind his head. He stole a glance at the man lying next to him. Ah, Shuuhei, he thought happily. The man was so adorable, to visit him like this. He knew it must have taken Shuuhei much contemplation before doing it, and that meant the world to him. At the thought, he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Shuuhei asked, turning his head to the side to face the redhead. Lunch had turned out okay; the table was a little cramped with an additional guest, but the food was actually pretty good. He had said so, and the chef—Tessai—had beamed proudly. After that, the burly man shooed them into Renji's room so that he could clean up, apparently so pleased with Shuuhei's compliment that he actually spared Renji from washing dishes.

"Nothing, nothing," Renji said, grinning cheekily. Pulling his hand from out from under his head, he raked through the short, coarse hair of the man beside him. He felt Shuuhei lean closer at the touch, and he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up with his elbows. His hand moved down to stroke the side of Shuuhei's face, his strong jaw, his neck... "You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked suddenly, and smiled when Shuuhei blushed. "And you have no idea how much this means to me," he added softly.

Shuuhei's face lit up, he was glad he'd sneaked here; seeing Renji smile like this was worth the trouble and lengthy explanation that he would have to give if someone were to find out about it. Finally, finally he was doing _something_ to soothe Renji's—and his own, of course—loneliness. He had ignored it for too long. He, too rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself on one elbow, resting his cheek on his open palm. "Do you miss me?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Instead of replying, Renji inched closer and snaked his arm around Shuuhei to grab the hair at the back of his head. Then, he pulled the man into his arms and leaned down for a kiss. His lips brushed against Shuuhei's; the man tasted like their lunch, but Renji didn't mind. As he sucked gently on Shuuhei's lower lip, he felt the man part his lips for more.

Renji didn't even notice that he'd been rolled onto his back; Shuuhei staddled his hips, fiercely claiming the redhead's lips for himself, probing, exploring with his tongue. The redhead wanted to moan, but Shuuhei clamped down with his mouth to muffle his sounds. "Shhh!" Shuuhei hissed. "Don't forget we're not alone!"

Renji scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "Damn," he said. "That was close." He sat up and leaned back on his palms. "Well," he said ruefully. "I was hoping that..." His eyes widened in surprise as Shuuhei moved closer and hovered over his face on his hands and knees.

"We'll just have to be...really...quiet," the dark-haired man whispered huskily. With that, he crawled backwards until his face was above Renji's hardened manhood. The redhead had discarded his _gigai_ after lunch, so he had on his plain black _shihakusho_. A good-sized tent stood up prominently between his legs.

Shuuhei ran his palm slowly up and down his lover's length through the fabric, smiling with satisfaction when Renji made a small whimper of pleasure as he sank back onto the mat. His fingers expertly untied Renji's _obi_ and _hakama-himo_, then pulled down the loose garment, revealing the redhead in all his glory. Shuuhei's breath hitched in his throat. So beautiful, he thought, eyeing the throbbing organ in front of him. _So, so beautiful_, he thought, then he licked his lips and closed his mouth over the tip.

Renji's hips bucked when he felt himself enveloped in Shuuhei's warm, wet mouth. He bit down on his lower lip to stifle a groan. _Shuuhei's mouth_, he thought through a haze, _oh, god, he's _so_ good at this_. _Ohhhh._ He wanted to moan out loud so badly, but could only grit his teeth in frustration.

Shuuhei closed his eyes as he worked his tongue and lips over the hot flesh in his mouth. Each twitch of the organ brought a corresponding stir between his own legs. He gently rolled Renji's sack in his palm, marvelling at the softness of the skin under his touch.

"Shuuhei..." he heard the redhead whisper his name, and he knew it meant Renji was quickly approaching his limit. _No, not yet_, he thought, smiling around Renji's erection. Renji's eyes were tightly shut, so he never knew what hit him. Right as Shuuhei felt the first tremor in his mouth, he suddenly gripped the base of Renji's length and _squeezed_. Not hard enough to hurt, but certainly enough to deny Renji his release.

Shuuhei winced when Renji let out a muffled howl. The redhead's back arched and his toes curled as his pleasure was abruptly robbed from him. Before Renji could say a word, Shuuhei let go of the redhead's still-hardened arousal and moved up quickly to press his lips against Renji's, silencing any sounds that he might utter. _Oh, and he will_, Shuuhei thought with an evil grin. He watched in amusement as Renji stared up at him with wild, accusing eyes.

When Shuuhei finally broke the kiss, Renji's hand shot up to grip Shuuhei's _shihakusho _collar—they hadn't bothered taking their tops off—and hissed fiercely, "What was_ that!_"

"Something I read in a magazine," Shuuhei said simply, his mouth curled upwards in a naughty grin.

"What the fuck kind of magazine have you been reading?" Renji asked in disbelief. His erection throbbed painfully, teetering right at the edge of what would've been a delicious climax.

"Not going to tell you," Shuuhei purred in Renji's ear, and the redhead let out a shuddered breath. _So close_, he thought, clenching his fist. _Damn Shuuhei_. But he couldn't resist chuckling. Trust Shuuhei to come up with a revenge like this. Renji was fond of teasing Shuuhei in public, but clearly the man only dared to do it himself behind closed doors. And Renji loved it, even though the tightness between his legs was threatening to kill him.

Renji closed his eyes and sank his head further into the mat as Shuuhei wrapped his skilled fingers around Renji again. Every stroke was carefully executed, the pressure of each touch measured to bring the perfect level of pleasure, and Renji whispered a moan. Then he was there again, he felt his gut tighten and his balls tingle..._almost there_, his mind screamed.

Another tight squeeze stole his breath away. He jerked his hips up involuntarily and growled, loud and clear, before Shuuhei could stop him. "Shuuhei!" he cried out hoarsely, forgetting that they were under the same roof as possibly the nosiest _shinigami_ in all of Soul Society, world of the living, and Hueco Mundo combined.

"Shhhh!" Shuuhei hissed, his eyes widening in fear. _Shit!_ His heart sank, and he let go of Renji and crept to the door. He listened for a few seconds, but found no indication that anyone had heard.

"It's _your_ fault!" Renji whispered defensively. Looking down at his purplish manhood, he groaned softly and thumped the back of his head on the mat. "It fucking _hurts_, Shuuhei," he said pleadingly.

"Oh?" Shuuhei crawled over to hover above his lover. Looking down at the flushed face beneath him, he ran a finger along the quivering lips and asked innocently, "What hurts?"

Renji growled in frustration. He thrust his hips up to illustrate his point. "Please, I _need_ to come," he said, on the verge of begging.

"No," Shuuhei said playfully. "I'm not going to let you." He stuck out his tongue at Renji, who rolled his eyes.

"It hurts..." Renji muttered. Even as he said it, he felt the throbbing lessen slightly now that Shuuhei wasn't touching him. His heart was still beating erratically in his chest though, and he was breathing heavily.

"I know," Shuuhei replied. Renji felt like kneeing the man in the groin; his knee was positioned perfectly under it anyway...

Then he chuckled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, stroking Shuuhei's arm lovingly. He could tell from Shuuhei's grin that the man was excited, even having fun, doing this to him. So adorable, he thought.

Shuuhei closed his eyes and leaned down for a kiss. Capturing Renji's lips in his own, he let one elbow support his weight while he slowly dragged his palm across Renji's feverish skin, heading southward. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his fingers around the semi-hard arousal. Renji moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips up, pleading for more. Patiently—maddeningly so, Shuuhei let his palm slide up and down slowly the burning hot flesh that was now fully-erect and slick with pre-cum.

He stared into Renji's wide-open eyes and listened to the quick pants from those slightly-parted lips. Renji wasn't the only one in agony; Shuuhei's own erection strained against the fabric of his _shihakusho_, begging to be touched. But he can't, not yet; he mustn't get his release until he gave Renji the most mind-shattering orgasm in his life.

He felt a slight twitch in his fist, and he immediately slid his hand down to grip the base again. Renji let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob, his body arching into Shuuhei's.

"Oh, god..." Renji rasped, his eyes wild with need. "Shuuhei, no more...no more...let me come!"

Shuuhei laughed under his breath at his lover's flustered look. He looked amazing like this, Shuuhei thought, slowly letting go of the throbbing organ. He gasped in surprise as Renji's eyes watered and a single tear ran down the man's cheek. He immediately felt guilty, and his smile faltered. Wiping away the tear with his thumb, Shuuhei bent down to whisper softly in Renji's ear, "Okay, no more, I promise."

Renji let out a loud sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could hold back the pent-up frustration if it were to go on any longer. Already his self-control was beginning to slip, his nails digging painfully into Shuuhei's arm. He gave another sigh as Shuuhei's familiar, skilled fingers held him once more.

As suddenly as it had been robbed from him, an intense wave of pleasure crashed over him, and he opened his mouth to cry out. Shuuhei's hand shot out to muffle his scream, but it got there too late, and Renji ended up biting hard into the soft flesh between Shuuhei's thumb and forefinger. Shuuhei let out a soft yelp of pain as his skin broke.

Tasting blood, Renji pulled Shuuhei's injured hand out of his mouth with a shaky hand. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, staring at the teeth marks in horror; blood had begun to blossom from the wounds.

Shuuhei laughed hoarsely. "I asked for it," he said. "I totally asked for it."

Laughing as well, Renji held his lover's shoulders and eased him onto his back on the mat. "Now, let me take care of you."

* * *

The man with the green striped hat snickered under his breath as he watched the two men snuggle up to each other and slept. He was extremely glad for the fan in his hand, which he was currently using to fan himself rapidly to cool his flushed face. _Now, now, who would've thought...the demure, conservative-looking 9th squad vice captain..._

* * *

Shuuhei was saying his goodbyes; he stood in the dining room, surrounded by Renji, Urahara, Tessai, and two children. Time to head back, he thought, sighing inwardly. He had already dozed off unexpectedly and lost two precious hours. He hoped fervently that nobody had needed him back in the office.

Just as he was about to leave, the door slid open abruptly and an obnoxious head of orange hair bobbed into view.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, then paused as he looked at everyone in the room. "Uhh, is this a bad time?" he asked, looking troubled. It must be some serious Soul Society business, if even Hisagi-fukutaicho was here.

"No, no, not at all!" Urahara piped up happily. "What brings you here, Kurosaki-kun? Today seems to be _such_ a special day for social activities!"

"Huh," Ichigo shrugged, a little curious but not enough to make him go through the trouble of asking for details of any such _activities_. Instead, he scratched the back of his head and said gruffly, "Well, we're having a barbecue at Orihime's place, so we're, uhh, wondering if you guys want to come."

The shopkeeper gave a tiny snort, but otherwise nobody said anything. Shuuhei gave Urahara a glance out of the corner of his eye, and jumped a bit when the blonde-haired man beamed and looked at him knowingly. _Ahhh, shit._

Sure enough, Urahara finally replied in a voice that dripped with mock innocence, "That sounds lovely, but...my my, I don't know if Hisagi-san would _let me come_."

By the time Ichigo finished looking around the room in confusion at that odd statement, the 9th squad vice captain had already flash-stepped out of the room, utterly mortified.

**END**

* * *

**Do let me know what you guys think of this! I did some "research" on teasing techniques you know, now I need to erase my browser history!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've left this little collection sitting idle for a while, but this little idea popped into my mind today, and I just had to write it down.**

**Timeline-wise, this is set before Renji is posted long-term in Karakura town.**

* * *

Squinting against the merciless sun, Renji silently cursed his captain. Of all days, Kuchiki Byakuya had to pick _today_ to conduct the group exercise. Nope, he couldn't pick any day in the past two weeks when it had just begun to pick up the balminess of early summer. Hell, Renji wouldn't even mind if he had picked yesterday, when it had rained in the morning. At least they wouldn't have to stand here roasting under the blazing sunlight—summer had arrived, and half of Gotei 13 was there to greet it.

Well, almost half, Renji observed. Quite a few, mostly the younger ones, had collapsed from the heat and had to be sent off to the Fourth, while some had just snuck off under the pretence of grabbing a drink or a quick trip to the restroom. Not too many of those were from the Sixth division, though, and for that Renji was proud.

It had been Hitsugaya-taicho's suggestion for the squads to hold joint-training sessions. Seeing how easily the Gotei had crumbled in the face of Ichigo's so-called infiltration, the Soutaicho had agreed. Still, having all thirteen divisions train together was impractical, so they had divided the squads up into two groups. Today, the session consisted of the Third, Sixth, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh. If anyone had truly paid attention to the conveniently friendly arrangements, they would have known that Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya-taicho's lieutenant, was the one who did the squad assignments.

As it was, Shuuhei was the first to become suspicious of the fact—it was simply too much of a coincidence that his close friends were all at the same training session. It smelled strongly of an excuse for an "impromptu" drinking session that night. Chuckling inwardly, Shuuhei adjusted his lieutenant insignia, which was beginning to feel sticky and gross against his sweaty left arm. It was a good thing that his _shihakusho_ was sleeveless, he thought thankfully and grinned as he watched Renji squirm inside his damp uniform. No matter how many times the redhead adjusted his clothes, it would go back to plaster against his chest and back. _Ugh_. _He is _not_ getting anywhere near the bed before showering_. Shuuhei made a mental note to enforce the thought that night.

"Quit staring, will ya?" a deep voice chided Shuuhei from behind.

Whipping his head around, Shuuhei found Ikkaku looking at him with a knowing grin. Shuuhei immediately laughed in embarrassment.

Ikkaku rubbed his bald head and let out a dramatic groan. "It's so _fucking hot!_" Annoyed, he stuck his zanpakutou into the ground and crouched down.

Shuuhei gave his friend a playful kick. "What kind of example are you setting, _Madarame-sanseiki?_" he asked, mimicking Kuchiki Byakuya's condescending tone.

"Oi! Making fun of my captain behind my back, eh?" Renji greeted Ikkaku with a grin and swatted the back of Shuuhei's head good-naturedly.

Ikkaku smirked at Shuuhei's sheepish expression and stood up. Picking up his sword, he waved lazily to his two friends and walked away with an exaggerated swagger. "You can stare all ya want now," he called without looking back, swinging his zanpakutou above his head.

While Shuuhei grimaced, Renji scratched his head in confusion. "Stare...what? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Shuuhei said hastily, but not before Renji noticed his flushed cheeks.

The redhead's mouth curled up into a sly smile as he realized what Ikkaku must've meant. "Have you been ogling at my ass?" he leaned closer to Shuuhei and whispered in his ear. He snickered when the tips of Shuuhei's ears turned pink. "Oh, oops...did I get it right? Or was it my beautiful face?" Renji's voice was barely audible, but Shuuhei immediately gave him a swift kick on the shin, drawing a surprised yelp of pain from the redhead.

"Don't say stuff like that in public!" Shuuhei hissed fiercely.

Renji feigned innocence and spread his hands. "What? Say what?" This time, he was loud enough to attract the attention of some nearby squad members, and he quickly flashed them a smile, looking completely nonplussed.

"Idiot!" Shuuhei complained, shooting Renji a murderous glare.

"Aww..." Renji said, still grinning, then he straightened up and adjusted his headband. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, time to get back to work." He gave Shuuhei a wink, then walked past him to get to where the Sixth squad members were gathered.

Shuuhei smiled as Renji walked by, then the smile froze on his face when the redhead suddenly grabbed his crotch. Shocked, Shuuhei looked up and found himself staring into a pair of cunning brown eyes. The glint of mischief in them was unmistakable, and Shuuhei's heart sank to the pit of his stomach—he knew that look. The contact from Renji's hand lasted barely two seconds, and Shuuhei knew that Renji's body blocked it from view, but that didn't stop his heart from leaping up to his throat.

"Stop it!" Shuuhei whispered urgently to Renji's back. And just like that, the redhead walked off, leaving Shuuhei fuming on the spot, now knowing whether Renji had even heard what he'd just said. Either way, he knew he was screwed. Once Renji got into that mood, there was nothing Shuuhei could do to make him snap out of it.

Before Shuuhei could simmer in his annoyance any longer, one of the young unseated officers ran up to him to ask for advice, and he was momentarily distracted from what he knew would be a tough morning.

* * *

Renji tried to explain the same technique to a junior member in his squad for the third time, but his eyes kept flicking across the courtyard towards the Ninth. It didn't occur to him that the reason his subordinate couldn't understand the technique was because he was giving the guy instructions in the wrong order—his mind just wasn't there.

He'd felt Shuuhei jump in his fist earlier, and could only imagine how flustered the man was right now. It had been what…ten minutes since then? _Time for another round._

Shuuhei caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes and tensed up. He was surrounded by about a dozen members of his squad, and he would be damned if he'd let them witness anything that Renji was no doubt planning in his mind.

The young shinigamis greeted Renji with unveiled awe, mesmerized by the tall, broad-shouldered Sixth division lieutenant who was famed for the outrageous color of his hair as well as the jagged tattoos visible on his forehead and neck. Even the youngest ones had heard of rumors that those tattoos extended all the way _south_.

"How are you all doing? Is Hisagi-fukutaicho bullying you?" Renji flashed a smile at them, then glanced at Shuuhei. The dark-haired man was looking straight at him with narrowed, wary eyes. _He knows_. The thought only made Renji's smile widen.

"So what has he taught you?" Renji asked.

The kids immediately began to answer all at once, talking over each other, eager to impress the two vice captains. Nodding gravely as if he was listening, Renji walked casually behind Shuuhei in the pretense of circling the group. Then, when he was directly behind Shuuhei, he reached out and brushed his hand lightly over the man's backside.

It took all of Shuuhei willpower not to jump. Of course he felt that—although light, Renji's fingers had ghosted across his skin in such a provocative way that he immediately felt his pulse quicken. _That bastard! _Shuuhei glared at Renji and seethed when the redhead simply gave him a smug smile before walking back towards his own section.

Renji's shoulders shook slightly as he forcibly swallowed his laughter. The warmth from Shuuhei's body lingered on his hand and he couldn't help flexing the hand, his mind already filling with images of where it would go and what it would do that night. If he played his cards right, he would be in for a rough—and very hot—night. But he had to be careful; if he messed up and got caught, he would have hell to pay.

Shuuhei's shoulders also shook, but for an entirely different reason. He was mad at himself for getting riled up so easily, and furious at Renji for pushing his buttons. The idiot _knew_ that he would get turned on by this—Renji'd had plenty of practice over the months. Inside the _onsen?_ Fine, at least they were under water. _In the cinema? _That's fine too even though it had been horrifying with Ichigo sitting right next to him. But _here?_ In front of hundreds of members of the Gotei 13, including the some of the most influential captains in the history of Soul Society? Renji must be out of his mind.

The next hour went by relatively smoothly and was quite uneventful except for one member from the Eighth who had to be rushed to the infirmary after being the receiving end of an accidental _kido_ blast. After the incident, all the ranked officers were called to the front of the courtyard for a briefing.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, the captain of the Tenth division, led the meeting. As he droned on about safety procedures and whatnot, Renji squeezed through the small crowd and came up to Shuuhei's side.

Seeing the impish grin on the redhead's face, Shuuhei immediately scowled, but he didn't say anything. Everyone was giving Hitsugaya-taicho their full attention, and the last thing he wanted was to— Shuuhei's eyes widened in alarm as he felt a warm touch on the side of his thigh, and he turned around to stare into the face of a very innocent-looking Renji.

Renji cocked an eyebrow as Shuuhei pierced him with a glare. It would have been an intimidating look if not for the glint of arousal in those dark grey eyes and the slight quickening of Shuuhei's breath—nobody else would have been able to notice the spike, but Renji felt it at once. Mouth twitching in his effort to tone down his triumphant grin, Renji looked away and let his hand roam.

The fingers travelled slowly north, following the smooth contours of Shuuhei's thigh. They caressed the warm skin hidden underneath the black _hakama_, teasing it until goosebumps appeared, then moved on downwards. Shuuhei's legs were long and lean, and Renji could feel the toned muscles strain under his touch as Shuuhei fought to keep still. Ever-so-gently, Renji curled his fingers inward to massage the flesh. He felt Shuuhei shiver, and with sudden boldness, he reached further to the right and felt the curve of where Shuuhei's thigh met his groin.

Shuuhei tensed up visibly and shot him a pleading look, but Renji simply flashed him an evil grin and proceeded to wrap his fingers around the hot semi-hardness under his palm.

Shuuhei thought his legs would fold under him when Renji began to squeeze lightly. He sucked in a breath and clenched his fists as he fought the epic battle of keeping a straight face. Renji gently stroked him through the fabric, tightening his grip slightly at the base then running his palm teasingly over the tip. The friction was just enough to taunt him into wanting more, and Shuuhei bit his lip to hold back a hiss.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho? Did you have a suggestion?" As soon as the question left Hitsugaya-taicho's lips, everyone turned to stare at Shuuhei. The warmth that enveloped his front disappeared.

Shuuhei froze in horror, eyes wide and frantic. His face felt as though it was burning, yet at the same time he felt blood drain out of his face—was he blushing or turning pale? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that every seated officer in the six divisions present at the training session today was looking at him expectantly. What had he done to attract this unexpected attention?

Hitsugaya-taicho looked at the Ninth division acting captain apprehensively. He was certain the man looked like he had something to say. Why else would he bite his lip like that? "Well?" he asked, beginning to feel a little impatient as Shuuhei continued to gape at him with a confused expression.

"Ah...we should divide the kids based on their levels rather than by squad?" Shuuhei blurted out from sheer desperation, hoping that nobody had said this already. He knew, vaguely, what was being discussed, but he had missed most of the past five minutes.

"Hmm..." Hitsugaya-taicho tapped his chin with a finger and pondered Shuuhei's words with a thoughtful frown, and Shuuhei heaved a sigh of relief. "That is something we have not thought of before..."

Once Shuuhei was certain that nobody was looking at him anymore, he turned to his side to hiss at Renji, only to find that the redhead was gone. _That blasted idiot!_ He gritted his teeth. His heartbeat was still wild in his chest, heightened by the sudden scare of being called on by the Tenth squad captain, but he had to admit that it was already beating fast even before that. He could still feel it—the feather-light strokes on his thigh, the warmth from Renji's palm over his awakening arousal...his pulse raced and he groaned inwardly as he felt himself harden further from the thoughts.

"Okay, you're free to go back to your own stations while I write up the incident report, we'll discuss Hisagi-fukutaicho's suggestion in a later meeting," Hitsugaya-taicho gave a wave of dismissal, and the crowd began to disperse as people sought out their own divisions.

Shuuhei stuck his hands into his pockets and was just about to turn around when a large hand landed with a loud smack on his shoulder from behind. He bristled.

"What were you thinking?" Shuuhei hissed, driving his elbow hard into Renji's ribs, earning a breathless "oof!" from the redhead. He felt a twisted rush of satisfaction at the sight of Renji's features scrunched up in pain as the man rubbed his bruised side.

"What the hell..." Renji grumbled, feeling the lump that would surely become a bruise in the next few hours. "Did you have to hit that hard?" All the same, he squeezed Shuuhei's shoulders and tried to pull the man into a hug. Shuuhei, of course, struggled and pulled away.

"Not in public!" Shuuhei's voice raised a notch in annoyance. "Seriously, you're such an idiot sometimes!" He tried to sound stern—he really did—but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't flattered by Renji's obvious display of affection—and desire—for him. Still, this was absolutely unacceptable! And speaking of twitching, he thought in dismay, his mouth was not the only body part he needed to keep under control. While he didn't mind people seeing him smile, he would rather die than being seen with a tent in his pants.

Undeterred by the throbbing pain in his side, Renji leaned in closer and whispered in Shuuhei's ear, "But I think you liked it." Then, just like that, he let go of Shuuhei's shoulders and began to walk away.

_Oh no, you don't_. "Hey!" Shuuhei's hand shot out and grabbed Renji's elbow. "Come with me." When Renji smirked at the unintentional pun, Shuuhei scowled. Dragging Renji behind him, Shuuhei stalked off, away from the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" Renji asked, feeling a bit puzzled but excited at the same time._ No way! Did I manage to push him so far that he wants a quickie right here?_ His face lit up at the thought of their "trip to the restroom" during the movie at Karakura. _Awesome!_

Shuuhei didn't respond. He continued to walk until they came to a large tree quite a ways away from where the training exercise was being held—a good distance, Renji noted. Here, they wouldn't be overheard.

"Feeling frisky, huh?" Shuuhei asked in a husky whisper as he pushed Renji against the tree trunk. Before Renji could reply, Shuuhei reached down and began to untie the _obi_ around Renji's waist.

"Woah—" Renji let out a surprised yelp when Shuuhei yanked his waistband loose and shoved a hand into his _hakama_. Shuuhei found Renji at once and began to coax him to full erection with firm, determined strokes. "Woah, slower..." Renji groaned, and was immediately silenced by Shuuhei's lips. Heat crept into his face as Shuuhei pried his lips open with his tongue. He loved it when Shuuhei was like this—fierce, dominant, and rough.

Shuuhei was merciless. With one hand busily pleasuring Renji inside his pants and the other holding Renji's hip still, he pressed himself firmly against Renji's feverish body and grinded his hips, adding more friction. His mouth travelled down to Renji's neck and he began to tease the sensitive skin there with his tongue, followed by his teeth, letting it graze the skin lightly.

"Be careful with the teeth there," Renji panted. "We don't want to leave any marks that can be—" His words dissolved into moans when Shuuhei replaced his teeth with his lips, tugging and sucking at Renji's neck, applying the perfect amount of pressure that he knew would send Renji into a delirious state.

"Careful..." Renji's eyes rolled back in his head, but he had just enough awareness to worry about leaving any evidence that would be noticed when they rejoin the training. "He...hey..."

Shuuhei ignored him and just continued sucking, slowly increasing the pressure with each kiss. When he got down to the junction of Renji's neck and shoulder, he bit down, hard.

"Owww!" Renji let out a whispered howl and struggled, but he was crushed tightly against the tree and could only squirm helplessly. "Shit, that's gonna—_mmmphh!_" Shuuhei clamped his lips over Renji's mouth again and slid his tongue between Renji's lips, silencing the redhead's protests.

And through it all Shuuhei continued to work his hand, alternating between tight, steady strokes and teasing touches, bringing Renji to the brink then gripping the base to drag him back. It went on, over and over again, until the cries leaving Renji's lips became louder and more urgent.

Renji could feel his limit approaching—he throbbed painfully in Shuuhei's fist, and the coil of tension in his belly was threatening to snap any moment now—then suddenly, it hit him. With a choked sob, his hips arched off the tree trunk and he came violently, spilling himself over Shuuhei's hand, his own stomach, and his clothes.

Breathing heavily, Renji looked at Shuuhei through unfocused eyes and was surprised to see a smirk on the man's flushed face. Shuuhei was also panting, but he had moved away from Renji...which was odd, considering that he was the one who seemed to have needed release earlier.

"Come here," Renji said shakily, reaching out to pull his lover closer so that he could return the pleasure.

To his surprise, Shuuhei stayed where he was, just outside his reach, and said, "No."

_No?_ Renji shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs in his mind. The rush from his climax was just beginning to ebb away, and he didn't understand why Shuuhei suddenly... His eyes widened as realized the state he was in—hair damp and wild, neck peppered with pink and purple hickies, a clear bite mark on his shoulder, and most horrifying of all: a sticky mess inside and on his _hakama_.

"Hey," Renji said, suddenly alarmed. He made an attempt to adjust his pants, but the milky white stain on it was way too obvious, and he had nothing to wipe it with. Out of desperation, he used his hand, grimacing in disgust as he tried his best to remove the liquid and then wipe it off on the tree trunk, only to have bits of dirt and dried debris on the tree stick to his hand. _Fuck_.

Shuuhei watched in amusement, temporarily ignoring the incessant throbbing between his own legs. He wished he had that _thing_ with him—what was it again?—the little device that Kurosaki said could record images, Renji's current condition would make one hell of a memorable record.

"Come on, help me out here," Renji pleaded.

"Uh uh," Shuuhei grinned and began to back away. This was just priceless. He wondered what the redhead would do—wait here until the training exercise was over? Wipe himself with grass? Either way, he began to laugh out loud, backing further and further away as Renji began to look more and more frantic.

Renji's eyes widened in panic as Shuuhei began to turn around. "No, come back!" He didn't even bother hiding the fear in his voice. What was he supposed to do? But Shuuhei simply waved at him and grinned.

Renji groaned aloud as he watched Shuuhei's back. Maybe Shuuhei would feel bad and come back for him later. _Maybe_.

**END**

* * *

***evil laughter***


End file.
